Most Ingenious Torture Methods
by Imyoshi
Summary: Drakken uses the greatest method of torture possible. A really short story in a sense and nothing more.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Most Ingenious Torture Methods**

**- Limits-**

**By: Imyoshi**

Drakkanda! No longer a simple madman's out of reach illusion, but instead, a sheer ecstatic haunting reality.

Learning about the new country in History class taught by no one other than Mr. Barkin, the Team Possible duo sat completely discouraged at learning about their 'new' country. Already Drakken and Shego had appeared making outrageous changes to the good fellow country. First and by far most unusual and cruel – the banning of Maple Syrup and word usage of 'eh' in a repeating sentence, apparently Shego hated those with a deep burning passion that she wouldn't go to deep into detail with Drakken. Then no more royal Mounties and finally the biggest notice was a change of the National Flag.

Goodbye red maple leaf. Hello, Cocoa Moo mug.

In all Canada, eh! Drakkanda has totally flipped upside down in the past 24 hours since Drakken and Shego took over.

And it all started when Kim Possible gave in to Drakken most horrible torture method possible that had her broken in less than 5 minutes. Pure torture was the only way she could describe the method. It could make the toughest nails bend to his every evil whim. She found herself wanting to chew off her own arms in exchange just to make it stop. And eventually the hero girl had found herself spilling the deets to Canada's national security faster than Monique could throw down her credit card at a Club Banana fashion sale. And believe her... that was fast.

Ron groaned in his seat, falling back into his chair, not wanting to learn Drakkanda's new and improved national anthem. He sighed once more before looking at the redhead girl sitting beside him, looking a bit gloomy at her earlier mission failure. Her shoulders had a defeated posture and she pushed back a pencil up and down on her desk, ignoring the teacher's lecture.

Sensing her best friend staring at her, Kim turned to see Ron looking somewhat confused.

Unable to stop himself, "How could you KP? How could you give up all of the secret Canadian stuff Joe super spy trusted us with?"

Kim's mind traveled back to the few minutes spent stuck in Drakken's clutches.

**...**

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" Drakken had mocked, walking towards a chained super teen and her blasted annoying glare. "The pain in my side, Kim Possible! Come here to try and stop me?"

Her glare intensified and she struggled in her chains. "Your plan to take over Canada will fail just like last time Drakken," her lips twitched. "Or do you like to lose on purpose?"

A recognizable snicker echoed behind the mad doctor. "She does ask a good question Dr. D. Do you like to lose on purpose?"

Scrunching his fingers, Drakken turned to glare at his sidekick. "Shego! What did we say about mocking me when in front of the enemy?"

The raven woman smirked, "I don't remember? I usually block you out whenever you go over your 100 word limit."

Now the doctor was fuming, "Grrrrr... never mind!" He turned to his current captive, smiling evilly at her feeble struggles. "Now Kim Possible, I think it's time you start telling me all about Canada's defenses."

Kim humph, "Never gonna happen Drakken."

Mocking her with the disappointed head shaking, he reached into his lab coat, and both females in the room eyes widened. "Oh, that darn teenage spunk you have... let's see how long it's last," he pulled out an unknown tube from his hidden pocket. "Shall we?"

The girl found some of her so called teenager spunk. "My rescue will be here before you can get anything Drakken." She mocked. "There's nothing you can do to me that'll get me to spill anything."

He shook the strange container in his hands, grinning like the positively or negatively evil doctor he was. Leaning closer with Shego only a foot besides him, he moved the tube closer towards Kim's heroic stare.

"Oh, we'll see about that Miss Kimberly."

**…**

"I mean c'mon Kim. You were only there for five minutes." Ron reminded still not believing how she caved so easily in such a short amount of time.

Kim frowned, trying her upmost hardest to get him to show any signs of sympathy for her, but it didn't happened. Sighing, she gripped her pencil tighter, lip quivering, and leaning closer with her beaten stare.

"You don't understand Ron...! My nose was _really _itchy!"

**...**

**Author Notes: **The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma – **Patrick Star**.


End file.
